See No Evil 2: High School Takedown
by Degenerate X
Summary: When Mrs. Darbus and Coach Bolton are forced to work together on a field trip, they decide to take the basketball team and the drama club to restore an old hospital for a free A in any class. Problem is...the hospital already has someone else in it...


Well looks like I remebered, bet you thought I forgot, nope, just took a little while to get in the writing mood.Ok, if you have'nt seen See No Evil, your probably going to want to skip the bold part, cause it contains the ending to the actual movie. It sort of helps explain how this fic get's it's plot.

**"Die!" Christine shouted as she drove the pole through Jacob's eye.**

**He screamed as he fell ten stories down to his death, where he crashed through a glass roof and landed on a metal rod, sticking out of the ground, which penetrated his heart, killing him instantly.**

_**Six hours later**_

"Hey, we've got a body over here." A police officer said.

A few paramedics rushed over to Jacon Goodnight's body.

"Oh hell, he's long gone." The paramedic said, nudging Jacobs body.

"We'll pick him up later." The cop said walking away, as it began to rain.

The paramedics followed the cop away as rain poured on Jacob's body.

They paid no mind to the thunder or lightining.

"Those kids said there were eight other bodies in the bulding." The cop said.

"Great, a whole night of rounding up bodie cause of some crazy s.o.b." Another cop said.

They headed inside the hotel to round up the rest of the victims.

Meanwhile, Jacob was still pinned to the ground, with the metal rod sticking through his heart.

A lightng bolt stuck the roof of the building as the investigators prepared to take Jacob's body away.

"Wrap him up, they'll do an autopsy...gee, I wonder how he died." The paramedic joked.

"Yeah yeah." Another paramedic said.

Suddenly, a bolt of lighting came crashing down right on the meatal rod, causing all three paramedics the fly backwards.

"JESUS CHRIST!" One of them shouted, pulling himself up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." He grunted, helping the other one up.

"Christ, looks like God really wants this guy dead."

"Your telling...holy shit...did he just move?" He asked.

"What?"

"His hand, it just twitched."

"No it did'nt."

"Look."

After a few seconds, one the paramedics walked away.

"It twitched, check his pulse."

The other paramadics walked back the the ambulance and reached for a pen.

Suddenly his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey dad." A familiar voice on the other line said.

"Hey son, what is it?"

"I was just wondering if you were coming home soon."

"Well we've got a big case here son, a bunch of bodies, I don't know if I can make it tonight, you need anything?"

"No, it's just dark out, and I was worried, since you do work with killers and all."

"Not killers son, _killed."_ He corrected.

"Yeah well, just be carefull, I don't want to lose you like I lost mom."

"Don't worry son, I'll never leave you, I promise."

"I know." He said.

"Well do your homwork and get to bed."

"Yes sir."

"And don't cheat off your friends, I don't want another call from your teachers."

"I'm sorry dad, I was just under pressure, the team, and the test..." He began.

"I know, I know, life can be stressful, but you just have to work harder."

"Yes sir."

Suddenly a horrific scream and nastly creacking noise could be heard from around the corner.

"Uhh, son, hold on."

"Why, what's wrong dad...dad...DAD?"

The paramedic slowly approached the scene, one of the paramedics was laying on the ground, twitching.

"Steve?" He asked, slowly approaching him.

"Steve?"

He rolled him over slowly...both his eyes were missing.

"OH MY GOD! What happened?" He asked.

"The...the...m...m...man...on...the...ground..." He chocked out slowly.

"The what?" He asked, suddenly, he realized...Jacob Goodnights body was gone.

"Dad, are you there, what's wrong?" The boy on the phone called, but his father was too preoccupied to answer him.

He stood up and backed up slowly, phone in hand.

He suddenly stopped when he backed into something.

He turned slowly, before he could even look, and hand violently wrapped around his face, two fingers digging into his eye socket.

He screamed and dropped the phone.

"DAD, DAD!" The boy shouted into the phone.

But no one responded, only screams.

"DAD, WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"DAD...dad." He said, unable to scream anymore.

_Shows a body fall in rain puddle, both eys picked out, a huge hole where his heart should be._

_Shows a boot step on the phone._

"Dad...are you ok?" The boy began to ask, but the phone went dead.

The phone went dead on Chad Danforth.

Well there ya'll go, there's the start, and so we're clear, Chad's father was just killed, **NOT** Chad. Please review, this time, if nobody reviews, I won't ask, I'm tired of feeling like the bad guy, I'll just delete it, so please tell me what you think.


End file.
